Chapter 76
Super Popular! Secret Campus Battle is the 76th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary It is cram study day at the café. Hinata wants the 3 idiots to study but they don’t want to and what’s the use, they are stupid and even Hinata, too. Teacher Misaki arrives and tells them to be quiet. If they aren’t serious, get out. It is summer vacation so Satsuki planned out summer themes for the café. Misaki’s father gushes over how beautiful his daughter is. Misaki is a bit embarrassed over it that she scolds her father. It seems that as a teacher, Misaki is trying out to be a ‘lady’ from what she learned. Maria arrives and offers to be Misaki’s English teacher. Misaki sits her with Hinata and others for her to teach them. =P Misaki thinks that Maria is a hindrance to her work. Noticing that the backs of Misaki’s feet are reddish because of the high heels, Maria gives her some bandage to ease the pain. After work, Misaki asks why Hinata is still there. Hinata says that his grandfather brought a lot of vegetables again. Just when Misaki is saying that he should brought it home like always, Tora arrives and says that he is just passing time when he passed by there. Tora asks if she is used to the shoes. Misaki says yes, and thanks to him, she can maintain her posture. Tora says that is good though she still has no taste in clothes. Then, Misaki mentions about visiting him later on. Hinata has been observant of Misaki at the café and her talk with Tora. As they walk home, Hinata comments that Misaki usually don’t wear high heels. Misaki says that there is a complex reason. At the playground, she tells him that Takumi didn’t send a message ever since he arrived in England but it shouldn’t be an emergency or else, Maria would have told him. Hinata says that it seems she is saying that she is going to England. Hinata asks what if he is in Takumi’s predicament, what she will do. Misaki says that she will do what she can to see him. Flustered, Hinata says that for him to say that, he will fall for her again but obviously, it is just friendship. He says that if she goes, Takumi will fall all over again over her, and he will be so excited that he Hinata hopes his head explodes. Hinata comments that he is frustrated but actually, he likes her more for doing her best because of love. He really likes her that way and he will also support her with all his effort. He tells her to tell him if there is something that he can do, and that is the biggest request a childhood friend can ask. Misaki is touched and says yes, thank you. Later on, Misaki is being made up by the pervert. Misaki comments that thanks to Tora, she is breaking her limit. Tora laughs and says that clothes do make the person. After Misaki wins a bicker with the two rich girls, Tora gestures to Misaki’s face and says that her make-up is too thick that she looks like a matron. So, the pervert tones down her make-up. Then, the others have other things to do so they left. After they left, Misaki asks Tora what is the benefit for the others to do this. Tora tells her that he told her before that he will later on be head of the Igarashi so for wealth and authority, people gather around him. That is why those people gather around him, including Maki, and all those who gather in his circle. While Misaki is speechless, Maki looks startled that Tora asks if he wants to say something. Maki says that Tora just said something way out of his expectation. Tora tells Maki to also quickly go to his store. After Maki left, Tora tells Misaki that she is now going to have a midterm exam of whether she is now close to becoming a lady. Looking very happy, Tora tells her to freely choose the song and dance. Misaki angrily shouts that she only learned to dance with a partner. Tora seems to comment that she should have said it nicely but then, from the start Misaki is the type who would use strength to win against the opponent. To Misaki’s surprise, Tora still intends for her to dance when Tora tells her to at least know how to dance jazz. Tora teases her that it seems that she tends to forget being respectful when she is wavering. Soon, they are dancing but Misaki is concentrating too much over slow-slow, quick-quick steps. Tora twirls her around and says that this isn’t fun. He picks her up again and starts to give her tips on dancing like jazz is a relaxing dance at the party so if she isn’t, it is meaningless, dancing isn’t using the brain but the body, and if she dares step on him, he is going to kill her. Misaki exclaims that she isn’t stepping on the other’s foot lately. Then, Tora says look, she can dance. He tells her not to keep tabs on every step. Misaki says that is true and this is because the partner is an expert. Tora says of course, his dancing is perfect though when he first learn it, it isn’t bad at all. Then, smiling Misaki asks is that true, and it must be since he said it. After looking surprised, Tora stops dancing and asks what that means. Misaki says that isn’t she giving him a compliment. She starts to think that she said something bad. Tora comments that if she doesn’t say respectful words, what’s left is an idiot. Tora holds up her face to him and reminds her that he is taking care of her because Takumi is a chess piece and this is for his company to unite with the English nobility. And regretfully, she is a bait. Flustered Misaki asks what. As she backs away, they are interrupted when the others come back to inform them about a news piece in the foreign celebrity gossip magazine. It is about Takumi as the charming son of the noble making an appearance and they must stalk, aka paparazzi, him. Misaki wonders what the heck is Takumi doing!? Navigation Category:Manga Chapters